


Nothing Else Matters

by Katlikescats



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternative Meeting, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, prompts, wlw relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlikescats/pseuds/Katlikescats
Summary: Just a place for me to post my one shots. Most, if not all, are based on prompts, usually from tumblr.Title comes from the title of a Little Mix song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on this site but I have a few, including an ongoing one, under the same name on ff.net.  
> This was sent to me as an anon prompt on tumblr from a fic sentence starter post I reblogged. Any past events mentioned in this are from memory so appolgies for any mistakes in the order. I hope you like this,  
> Kat xx

  
6.“Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?”

“Explain it to me again- why do we need to pretend to be married?” Raf asked as they pulled up outside a large house on the outskirts of Holby. One of Evie's friends parents was having a get together for the children and their families. It sounded like a load of rubbish to him and Fletch but they didn't want Evie to miss out so here they all were. He hoped Mr and Mrs Jones knew what they were letting themselves in for, letting four Fletchlings into their house for a day. The younger three in particular.   
“Because that's what Evie told her classmates.” Fletch shrugged as he got out of the car and went to the back door to get Theo out of his car seat.   
“And that bit is what I still don't understand.”   
Evie rolled her eyes from her seat in the back. “Because I was fed up of them all teasing me about you two living together. I know you two aren't gay but that doesn't make it ok for them to take the mick out of people being gay. So I said ‘so what if my dad is married to a man, it's doesn't change who he is or who I am.’ I was mad ok. How would you feel if people said things about Bernie and Serena to you all the time? Anyway what's the big deal you act married all the time as it is?” She smirked as she got out the car.   
“Alright then smarty pants. What's our story?” Raf asked, not expecting her to have an answer.  
“You've been together for three years, married for a year and a half. It can't be any longer than that because Theo is four and he doesn't call you dad so you must have got together after he was born. You proposed to dad on your first anniversary then got married as soon as both divorces came through. If they ask about when we were homeless, which they might they are that kind of people, it's because you two had fallen out and split up for a while but you got back together stronger than ever. Anything else you want to know?” She asked as she climbed out of the car. She was nervous about introducing her parents to her friends and their families but knew that her dad was dreading it even more so tried her best to hide it.  
“No I think we’re all good aren't we darling?” Fletch winked.   
Once the whole family was out the car, Raf locked the car behind them and grabbed on to Ella’s hand.  
Fletch picked Theo up with one arm and held onto Raf’s spare hand with his. “Here we go then.” The walked towards the house, Evie and Mikey slightly in front of them.  
The initial introductions went well and Evie took the kids off to play in the garden with her friends and their siblings. This left the adults sat in the living room with their mugs of tea and coffee. Raf and Fletch still had their hands firmly clasped together, more for comfort than for show.  
“So Fletch, how did the two of you meet?” Asked one of the other parents after conversation had gone quiet. The other couples had shared their getting together stories so he'd known it was coming.  
“At work. He's a doctor, I'm a nurse.” He smirked and winked at the various doctors and nurses comments from the other guys in the room before continuing. “We were on different wards back then but after we first met I found any excuse I could to go and visit him”  
“Me and my wife at the time might I add.” Raf added with a smirk.  
“Yeah well what can I say, I had it bad. And obviously I didn't do anything about it while he was still with her.”   
“No and you were very supportive when she cheated on me.” He met his eye with a grin. That bit really wasn't made up.   
“Of course I was. And you were great when the kids mum died, despite the fact we were trying to plan our own wedding.” He stroked his hand with his thumb affectionately.  
“Oh that's so sad but so lovely. We can see how great you are with the kids Raf but has it always been like that? It can't have been easy.”  
“Well Theo was still a baby back then so it was easy to bond with him, I still don't think he really understands. Ella seemed to like me from the start too. If I had any problem it was Evie and Mikey, they had all these misconceptions, let's say, about sexuality and the like and well your parents getting in a new relationship when you're that age is always confusing. But they are wonderful kids and we got along well almost as soon as we met and I love them as if they're my own.” He looked around the room trying to judge how his story had gone down. Everyone just seemed to be listened intently. He hoped that would be the end of the questions but he wasn't that lucky.  
“So you said that you've both had wives, have you always liked men too or was that new when you met each other?”   
Fletch was the first to speak up this time. “I've definitely always found blokes attractive, especially when I was at school. I think I was so desperate to have kids that I just ignored it, it wasn't really heard of back then, gay couples having children. Plus I really did love Natalie, my ex wife, so that's just how it worked out.” He looked over to Raf and waited for him to speak.  
“I come from a very traditional catholic family so I never really thought about it until this one pursued me.” He chuckled and nudged him with his shoulder.   
They both let out a silent sigh of relief when the questions moved on to another couple.   
A while later Evie came in with a tired Theo. He quickly settled down in Raf’s lap and fell asleep.  
This melted Fletch’s heart. Not that he would ever admit it. However he did get out his phone and snap a picture, to keep up the act of course. He then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled the two of them to lean against him. He was worried he’d gone too far until he felt his friend relax into him. This all felt oddly natural.  
“See babe I've always told you he prefers me.” He tried not to cringe at the use of that word. Why did he think it was a good idea.  
He laughed loudly. “Only because you spoil him so much and let him run through the muddy puddles without his wellies on.” The rest of the room joined in the laughter at this. “Honestly the two of them and Mikey will go for a walk at the weekends and all of them will come back head to toe in mud.”   
“Ma always said a child that didn't get dirty didn't have any fun and I live by that.” He laughed as Fletch rolled his eyes.  
“And what's your excuse for taking the girls shopping and returning with more than we have space for in the house?”  
“Oh come on you've seen their puppy dog eyes can you really blame me?” Again that was completely true. Raf loved to spoil all of the kids and although Fletch had felt a bit put out by it at first he had got used to it.   
A few hours later and all the families were leaving the house. After many goodbyes they were back in the car.   
“Well?” Evie was dying to know. “How did it go?”  
“I think they fell for it, don't you babe.” There was obvious emphasis on the last word.  
“Oh don't, I don't know where that came from. But yes it went very well. Anyway who fancies going out for tea? That salad at lunch was very nice but I'm not believing it filled up a single one of you for a minute.” He was met with a round of cheers from the back seat and a particularly loud one from the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”  
> Jasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was sent to me by an anon on tumblr from the First Sentances post.   
> This was written and posted while on a train so apologies for any mistakes

1.“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

“I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever.” Jac and Zosia had been working on some research together for the best part of year and a lot had come out of it, including a budding relationship. Today they were presenting their findings to the board in the hopes of getting funding to extend their research further. Down to her hard work and dedication, Jac was allowing Zosia to take control in the presentation. Mo had joked that she was allowing her to do it in return for sexual favours, which might have been slightly true. That was probably one of the reasons you weren't supposed to date your mentor and boss.   
They had been on their way to present when instead of the board room, Zosia had dragged her into the store cupboard just down the hall. This wasn't the first time she'd been pulled into a cupboard by the other woman but she could tell by the look on her face that something very different was on her mind this time.   
“Well it's not the longest amount of time I've spent in the closet in my life, you neither.” She tried to force a smirk, and it would have been more believable if she didn't look like she was going to vomit.   
“Zosia.” She warned.  
She knew that voice. Letting out a sigh, she started to talk. “What if I go wrong. What if they ask me a question I don't know the answer to. I don't know everything.”   
She placed a firm but reassuring hand on her shoulder. “No one knows everything.”   
“You do.”  
“I hate to ruin the illusion dear but no one, not even I, Jac Naylor, knows absolutely everything.” She held up the folder with all their notes and research in. “What you do know, is everything in this and that is all you need for the next hour or so. If you mess up you simply correct yourself and carry on, they won't deny us the funding because of a tiny mistake or a slip of the tongue by a nervous junior. And if it does go terribly wrong, which it won't, I'll be there. Remember if we don't get it, it's not your fault. Ok?”   
She nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. “Can you sit where I can see you?”   
“I'll be right at the front by the computer so I can change the slides. It'll be just like when you were presenting to me last night.”   
She smirked slightly as she remembered how the night had ended. “Hopefully you'll be slightly less distracting than last night.”  
“I can't make any promises.” She squeezed her shoulder lightly.   
“Well as long as you keep your shirt on this time, it'll be a big improvement.” She knew that she'd done that on purpose the night before to make her stop stressing and come to bed. It was safe to say it worked very well.   
“Oh I think I can manage that. Don't want any of the old creeps on the board seeing that.” She screwed up her face in disgust.   
“For my eyes only.” She winked.  
“You better believe it. Right, are you ready now?” She gave her a quick hug before turning towards the door.  
“Well… there is one more thing that would help me feel a lot more calm.”  
“No. We are not turning up to that room red in the face with buttons not done up properly and hair all messed up thank you very much.” She folded her arms across her chest.  
“I was only going to ask you to flash, Jesus.” She grinned cheekily.   
“Later.” She smirked. “Now lets go.” She held her hand out and Zosia took it, using her spare hand she found the handle and pushed the door open. She led her out of the room. “You've got this. I believe in you.” They walked the short way down the corridor, hand in hand. Stopping at the door she looked towards Zosia. Receiving a nod from her she knocked on the door before opening it. They quickly disentangled their fingers. Everyone knew anyway but they figured it didn't look very professional.

  
As they left the room Zosia squealed and wrapped her arms around Jac’s shoulders.   
Jac held her and span her around briefly before remembering where they were and slowly lowered her to the floor with a cough. “Well done you. You did it!”  
“We did it, and we need to celebrate. Mo said she’d have champagne waiting at albies.” She grinned up at her.  
She groaned. “Do we have to? I'd much rather celebrate with you at home.”   
“Stop being grumpy, our friends want to celebrate our achievement with us, it'll be nice.” She fluttered her eyelashes and pulled her best pleading face.   
“Your friends.” She corrected with a frown.   
“Oh sh, you and Mo are like best friends, just neither of you want to admit it. Just a few then we can go home I promise.” She ran her hands up and down her back gently.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, only if I can choose exactly what we do when we get home.”  
“Deal.” She nodded. “Let's go?” They went to get their bags and coats, Jac from the office and Zosia from the locker room, and 20 minutes later they were walking into the bar to cheers from the majority of the Darwin team. Once the drinks started flowing, they ended up staying a lot longer than planned but Zosia stayed true to her word and let Jac choose how they celebrated until the early hours of the next morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from slightlyintimidating on tumblr:  
> Serena discovers Bernie really, really likes Jaffa Cakes when they keep disappearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena turns detective with the help of Fletch. I don't know, just a bit of fun to distract from all the angst I guess

Serena was angry. For months now she had been purchasing her favourite break time snack, Jaffa Cakes, and leaving them in her draw in her office only for them to go missing. She knew she was getting older but was sure wasn't senile just yet. Still she couldn't know for certain. Until today. She'd bought a new packet last night and left it in her drawer this morning but now it was lunch time and the packet was already a quarter empty. She hadn't had chance to eat a single one after being out of her office all morning. She groaned and slammed the packet back in her desk drawer. Whoever was eating these was going to pay, she just needed to find out who. The easy way would be to put a camera in her office but didn't think HR would take too kindly to that. She decided she'd just have to keep a close eye on her office, which wouldn't be easy with her being in and out of theatre all day. However she had to know who the Jaffa Cake thief was, and when she did find out, the culprit would be given the worst cases for at least a month. She needed someone to be her eyes on the ward. Standing by the office window, she surveyed her territory until her eyes landed on one particular member of staff. Perfect. She walked out onto the ward and approached him with purpose. “Fletch. I have a job for you.”  
He span around to face her. “Of course boss. What is it?”  
“First, a question. You don't know anything about a certain type of biscuits in my office draw do you?” She crossed her arms in an intimidating manner.   
“Biscuits? No definitely not. Why?” He frowned in confusion.   
“Well someone on this ward has been stealing my Jaffa Cakes from my office. I'm going to be in theatre most of the day so I need someone to keep a look out for me. Someone that I trust.”   
“Oh I see. You want me to be your spy.” He smirked.   
She rolled her eyes. “Well yes I suppose so. Just keep an eye out for anyone going into my office that's all I ask. Then report back to me when I'm out of theatre.”   
“I can do that. But what's in it for me?”   
“I don’t know. What would you want?” She sighed. She should have known he wouldn't do it for nothing.   
“A packet of Jaffa cakes?”  
“Done.” They shook on it and started to go back to their own jobs.   
“Oh and Ms Campbell?”  
She turned to look at him.   
“Jaffa Cakes aren't biscuits. The clue is in the name really.” He laughed 

Serena came out of theatre, 10 minutes before the end of her shift, to find Fletch waiting for her outside her office. “Nurse Fletcher. Anything to tell me?”   
He shook his head. “The culprit has obviously had their fill for today. No one has been anywhere near your office all day. Well apart from Ms Wolfe of course but obviously…”  
“Yes! Oh of course, thank you Fletch.” She entered the office and went straight over to the draw. Sure enough, almost half the Jaffa Cakes were now missing. She looked up to see Bernie sat at her desk. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. “I never knew you were such a Jaffa Cake fan.”   
She jumped in surprise, she'd been so engrossed in her paper work that she hadn't heard her come in. “Oh erm, I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about.” She stuttered.  
“Oh come on Bernie, cakes don't just disappear by themselves. And I know it's not anyone else, I've had someone watching.” She frowned.   
She sighed, looking down. “Ok fine. I stumbled across them once while looking for a stapler and thought there'd be no harm in eating one. But well, you never can have just one, can you. Then you kept buying more and I just couldn't help myself.”   
She laughed and shook her head. “If you'd asked I would have let you share.” After all this searching the thief was literally right under her nose. She couldn't help but find it funny. “When I realised someone was stealing them I vowed to give them the worst cases for the next few weeks but I think I can forget that if you buy the next few packets. Then maybe we can take it in turns buying them for the office. Oh and we owe Fletch some, you can buy them too.”   
“Of course. And I'll cook you dinner to make it up to you.” She looked up, a faint smirk on her face.   
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send prompts to my tumblr. HolbyCasualtyObsessed.  
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- It’s our mutual friend’s wedding and they keep shoving us into each other because we’re the only ones at the ceremony who are single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and changed it a little. Didn't mean for it to get this long but it makes a nice change from the length I usually write

\- It’s our mutual friend’s wedding and they keep shoving us into each other because we’re the only ones at the ceremony who are single

 

There were many years of her life that Bernie Wolfe had wondered if she'd ever get to play mother of the groom, or bride. Since returning from the army a few years ago and getting a job as trauma lead at St James’ hospital, she'd slowly but surely rebuilt her relationship with her children, despite her marriage falling apart at the same time. Marcus, her ex husband, had tried to stand between them and at first had succeeded. Thankfully they had seen through the pure hatred their father had fed them and let her explain things herself.   
Anyway, today was the day, her little Cam was getting married. The small boy with an obsession with Milky Way was now a kind and clever man who would today become someone's husband. He'd met his fiancé when he’d started at Holby City Hospital as a junior doctor and she'd been his mentor. They'd been on and off for ages before finally making it official and then later getting engaged. She'd met Morven quite a few times now and she was a lovely girl, if not a bit awkward but that made her fit into the family perfectly. She knew that the girl had lost her first husband to cancer just before meeting Cameron and was so glad she’d managed to find happiness again with her son. She was also happy she’d kept him on the straight and narrow and convinced him to carry on with his medical career, she'd told Morven this in secret after a few glasses of wine at Christmas.   
Now she found herself with her daughter in a room of the posh and no doubt expensive hotel that Marcus had hired out for the wedding. The hairdresser had just left and she turned to grin at her daughter with pride. “Who would have thought my scrawny little girl would turn out to be so beautiful hey?”   
“Hmm yeah god knows where I got it from.” Charlotte smirked.   
“Oh behave. Really though do I look ok? You know I'm not used to this hair and make up stuff.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I know and to top it all off you'll have to put a dress on in a minute, try not to have a heart attack.” She winked. “Honestly you look great mum. And you have to because there's some doctor friend of Morven’s that Dom and Cam want to set you up with. She's been a mother figure to her or something like that.” Dom was Bernie's friend from work that had become somewhat part of the family. He was probably closer in age to her children but he'd been a big support to her through everything with her divorce and sexuality. He really was great fun to be around too.   
“You mean I haven't already been introduced to every woman of a certain age that Cam’s ever known.” It really did feel like that. She was annoyed at first but had decided she should just be happy he was accepting of her.   
“Apparently not now hurry up and get ready. It's supposed to be the bride that's late, not the grooms family.”

The wedding had gone with out a hitch and the after party was in full swing. Bernie sat at the top table with the Bride and Groom and Morven’s Dad, looking around the room. Marcus had been sat next to her but had escaped to the bar as soon as the speeches were over. She had to laugh at the complete lack of any mention of her in his speech. The couple had offered for her to make a speech too but she'd refused, public speaking wasn't her thing.   
Cameron suddenly turned to her after whispering with Morven and she knew full what was coming. “Why don't you go and dance mum? Or at least go for a walk around. There's always loads of single women at a wedding.” He spoke, earning a slap on the arm from his new wife for his lack of subtlety.   
She sighed. “I'm perfectly fine here thank you. You two should go and mingle though, thank all your guests.”  
He nodded. “We will yeah but there was someone I wanted to introduce you too first. She's the clinical lead on my ward and the same age as you. She's a right laugh.”   
“Oh not this again Cam.” She wanted to refuse straight away but the look on both their faces stopped her. “At least tell me she's actually gay this time. That was beyond awkward last time.” She shuddered at the memory.  
“Well uh…” Cameron started.  
“Oh come on.”  
“We’re not sure.” Morven finished for him. “But she has told me before about a girl she kissed at a house party when she was younger, how she wishes she'd got her number.”   
She still wasn't convinced. “That was probably just experimental, everyone does it.”  
“No no it's not just that. She's been going on dates with women lately. Come on Bernie, please just meet her. Even if it doesn't end how Cam wants it to, I think you'll get on well and you have lots in common. It'll save you both sitting alone all night.”  
“Ok fine. But only because you're so behind it Morven, I trust you more than I trust him.” She winked at her son who shot her a childish pout in return.   
She huffed and groaned as they led her over to a table towards the back of the room. Her complaining soon stopped when she spotted the beautiful woman sitting alone, staring into her glass of wine. The woman had short brown hair that seemed to be fighting against the hairspray that was trying to keep it flat. She found it adorable. She wore a long black dress that was slightly off the shoulders and Bernie couldn't help but be drawn to the soft skin there. “Go on then, introduce me before I change my mind.”  
Morven approached the woman first. “Ms Campbell.. urm Serena.” She corrected herself upon realising they were out of work.   
“Ah Morven hello. Congratulations you two it was so beautiful.” She smiled up at the couple.  
They both uttered their thanks before she continued. “This is Bernie, Cameron's mum. She doesn't want to join in the dancing and we’d feel bad for leaving her on her own so could she sit with you? We think you'd get on so well.”  
“Oh of course, I’d love some company.” Serena looked up and flashed Bernie a cheeky grin. “You young ones go off and enjoy yourselves.”   
They nodded quickly and headed towards the dance floor, Cam giving his mum a quick thumbs up as he went.   
Bernie rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair next to the other woman.   
“Is this what it's always like?” Serena asked. “As soon as you admit you might like women you get introduced to every woman of the same persuasion.”   
She nodded as she let out a laugh. “I'm afraid so, especially when my son is involved. Sorry about him.”   
“Oh it's fine. I hear that you're a doctor too? Didn't want Cameron to follow in your footsteps at St James then?”   
She shook her head quickly. “Oh god no. He wanted to apply there but I couldn't see it working for us. Our relationship was on tenterhooks enough as it was back then. Good job he listened to me though or none of us would be here today.” She grinned.  
“Quite right. Mother knows best, as they say.” She raised her glass to meet Bernie's in a mock toast.   
She laughed and clinked their glasses together. “Exactly. You got any?”  
“Yes one, Elinor. And my nephew Jason lives with me as he has Aspergers. I sometimes feel like he's my own.” She smiled fondly as she thought about them.   
“Oh yes! Cameron's friend Jason. I never made the connection. I've heard a lot about him.”   
“I… yes. Cameron talks about him to you?” The pride was evident in her voice.   
“Yeah all the time. They do spend a lot of time together.”  
“Sorry, of course. I just…” She shrugged. “I worry about him a lot. He takes everything at face value so I worry about people taking advantage of him and he's not great with people so I worry about him making friends. So thank you to your son, and to you for making him the man he is.”  
“Ha no, if there's any woman you should thanking for making Cam the way he is then that's Morven.” She tried to smile.  
Serena could tell she was struggling so looked around the room to find something to change the subject. “Looks like your ex husband is taking advantage of the free bar.” She silently berated herself for her diversion techniques.   
“Oh no, if he gets drunk and embarrasses Cameron I swear to god.” She whipped her head around to find him.   
“Oh no no, it's more like getting a drink for every attractive woman he can find.” She was secretly glad Bernie was there so he didn't approach her.   
She laughed. “I would call him a scrounger or a cheapskate if he wasn't paying for this whole thing.” She rolled her eyes.   
“Do I sense a hint of bitterness in your voice?” She asked.  
“No… you know what, yes you might be right.” There was something about this woman that made her want to tell her everything. “He's spent so many years telling me I do nothing for my children. Then I try to do something nice and he won't even let me contribute. Ok I paid for the food but he’s probably paying five times that for this place. Are you staying here tonight?”   
“Are you propositioning me?” She smirked.   
“What? I, no no of course not I just..” she stuttered until she was interrupted.  
“Hey relax I was only joking.” She tried to hide her laugh so as not to embarrass the other woman.  
She faked a frown. “I only wanted to ask if you were going to see how posh the rooms are.”   
She didn't bother concealing the laugh this time. “I'm so sorry. And no, I'm not.”   
“Well it's ridiculously fancy. Not my thing at all.” She pulled a face of pure disgust.   
“Well of course not, you're used to tents in the middle of a desert are you not?”   
“Oh yeah give me a sleeping bag and roll mat over this place any day.” She was only partly joking.  
Serena just pulled a face.  
“What? Oh a bit of a snob are we?” She teased, with a smirk.  
“No!” She protested quickly. “I just like my luxuries that's all. Me and my ex husband took Ellie on a caravan holiday when she was a child. Worst holiday of my life. Although that may have been to do with the company, and I don't mean my daughter.”   
“Oh come on.” She hid her head in her hands. “Caravans do not count! Are you really going to tell me you've never been properly camping?”   
“Me and my friends set up a tent in the garden when I was a teenager. Used it as a way to get away with drinking large amounts of alcohol without our parents noticing.”  
Bernie laughed loudly and Serena thought it was the best thing she’d heard. It could only been described as honking but it was massively infectious and she soon found herself in hysterics.   
When they'd managed to calm down, Bernie finally stuttered out her reply. “That counts even less!”

The pair were being watched from across the room. Cameron nudged his new wife with a grin. “I knew they'd get along, look!”   
Morven looked over and sure enough the two women were in fits of laughter, Serena resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. “Well done you. But you need to let them progress on their own, you can't push them into anything.”   
“We could just buy Serena a few more drinks. Then she’ll want to dance and might be able to convince mum to join her.” He was already headed to the bar when she pulled him back.  
“Cam, just leave them to it. If they want to dance together they will, if they want to exchange numbers they will. They're both grown ups and can make their own choices.”   
“Fine.” He grumbled.   
“Come on grumps, lets go and dance with our guests.” She dragged him over to the dance floor to leave the two consultants in peace.

For the first time since they'd sat down together, the conversation between the two had stopped. Serena looked over at the other woman and smiled. “It's getting late and I should be heading home soon, we should meet for coffee and a chat sometime though?”   
She nodded. “That would definitely make my son happy.” She regretted her joke the minute she saw Serena’s face fall. “No I, I didn't mean…” She sighed. “I would very much like to have coffee with you.”   
She grinned and dug around in her bag, pulling out a pen. She grabbed a napkin from in front of her and quickly scribbled down her number, complete with her name and a kiss. She pressed it into Bernie's hand.  
She retrieved her phone from her blazer pocket. “I'll text you right now so you have my number.” She didn't trust herself to text her the next day, or whenever the correct time was, knowing she'd chicken out. At least if Serena had her number she didn't have to rely on herself. She punched in the number and sent a text. “Done.”   
“Great. I'll text you and arrange a date. Now how about before I go we join the happy couple on the dance floor?”   
She quickly retracted into herself and held her hands up in defence. “Oh no I don't dance.”   
“Oh that is a shame, I'll have to go and dance without you. And I do have a reputation for catching the attention of many a man when I dance. Who knows, yours might not be the only number I leave with tonight.” She winked.  
She was teasing, Bernie knew she was teasing. But still for some reason she felt herself rising to her feet and holding her hand out for the other woman. “Can't have that now can we.” She smirked as they headed towards the dance floor. “I will warn you though, I'm a terrible dancer.” 

After Serena had left to get home to Jason, Bernie sat back at the table by herself. Sensing someone sit next to her she turned to find Dom.   
“Please tell me you got her number?” He begged.  
She got the napkin out her pocket and waved it in front of his face.  
“That's my girl!” He grinned. “And you actually have to use it this time.”  
She rolled her eyes. “She has my number too.”  
“She's a smart woman.”  
“Excuse me, it was my idea.” She nudged him gently.  
“Well she managed to get you to dance so she must be special! And she certainly fits your type.” He smirked.  
“I do not have a type! And if I did you wouldn't know what it was.” She argued, folding her arms across her chest.   
“Short dark hair, shorter than you, medical professional.” He listed, marking them off on his fingers.   
“You can not base my entire type on Alex!” She protested.   
“I'm not! Marcus fits all of those as well.”   
She pulled a face. “We don't talk about him any more remember.”   
He nodded apologetically and they both burst into laughter. “Come on, you need another drink.” Dom insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send prompts to my tumblr HolbyCasualtyObsessed


End file.
